Jo Guest
Joanne "Jo" Guest (born 22 February 1972 in Chesterfield, Derbyshire) is a well known English glamour model who has become a minor celebrity in her own right. She has appeared in a wide range of British "top shelf" magazines, including Mayfair and Men Only. Since 2000 she has been a television host for the Men and Motors cable/satellite channel in the United Kingdom, operated by Granada. Biography Born and raised in Chesterfield, north east Derbyshire, England, Guest got her start in modelling when she came across an advertisement for it while working as a magician's assistant and taking a catering course at her local college. She appeared as a Page 3 girl in The Sun and has also appeared in the magazines Loaded and FHM. She also appeared in the Playboy video Shagalicious British Babes. Guest also appeared in an interactive erotic magazine for PC called Interactive Girls. She has been starring in a PC game Jo Guest in the Milk Round, released by Interactive Girls Club in 1994. In 1993 and again in 2003, she started appearing exclusively every month in the British soft-core magazine Men's World with whom she also started an interactive website. But she did not feature in the November or December issues, it being said she was too busy. Guest had a weekly "agony babe" advice column in the Daily Star newspaper from November 1998 to March 2000, and starting with the June 2002 issue she had a monthly advice column in Front magazine. In 2003 she took part in the Sun's A Night of Page 3, a one off show imitating the Windmill Theatre mix of tableaus and variety acts. It was rumoured that Guest would not be taking part, after the role of compere went to Linda Lusardi and Guest herself was relegated to participating in the show with more recent Page 3 models. However Guest did take part in the show and did so fully nude, being magically stripped by Lusardi - playing the role of magician for the evening - who then sliced Guest in half with a large buzz saw. Guest has hosted a number of television programmes on the Granada Men & Motors cable/satellite channel in the United Kingdom. Shows include: * Jo Guest's Private Parts (Nov 1998) * Undressed with Guest (the second series was shown in Spring 1999) * Jo Guest's Sexy Entertainments (Oct-Dec 1999) * Jo Guest’s Capital Exposed (Nov 2002) * The Steam Room : with Jo Guest (Oct 2004) * Jo Guest UK Exposed (Nov 2004) Although Private Parts involved Guest reading viewers' letters about their sexual problems, and providing suggested solutions (in the manner of her "Agony Babe" columns), subsequent shows saw a more directly erotic content. Undressed with Guest involved Guest performing with budding glamour models, and Sexy Entertainments was a talent show for erotic performers which often involved Guest joining the act. Stunts involved nude firebreathing, escapology, pole dancers, hypnosis, mud wrestling, and erotic magic. Erotic magician Lynx used Guest as her assistant in a number of illusions. Following Sexy Entertainments, Capital Exposed and UK Exposed adopted a Eurotrash approach in which a nude or topless Guest was placed in suggestive or sexual situations, including becoming a stripper, being spanked in a BDSM dungeon, and modelling in a sex shop. Guest also appeared in the third series of the British TV show, I'm Famous and Frightened! On 21 January 2008, she was a guest on the television show This Morning, where she discussed a mystery illness she had been suffering from for the past 14 months that had left her unable to work and that doctors had been unable to diagnose. On 10 April 2008 she returned as a guest on This Morning and confirmed that, as a direct result of help from viewers that had seen her previous appearance, she had been diagnosed with fibromyalgia. References External links * Jo Guest FAQ (text only) * Joanne Guest Links (yahoo group) Category:Celebrity magician's assistants Category:Celebrities who've been sawed in half